The concept of blood cleansing and separation has been tried previously without success. Previous blood cleansing concepts have included laboratory scale methods of centrifugation, capillary electrophoresis, liquid chromatography, field flow fractionation, and liquid-liquid extraction. These devices have failed to deliver continuous flow cleansing devices. In additional to often discarding large portions of the blood, current cleansing devices may rely on: diluents, sheath flow, controlled solution conductivity, costly microfabricated on-chip materials, and toxic additives.